


Families Of Choice

by RayOfSunshindBoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autism, Domestic Violence, M/M, Mention of Past Suicide Attempt, Nice Crowley (Supernatural), Past Bobby/Crowley, Teenage Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfSunshindBoy/pseuds/RayOfSunshindBoy
Summary: The story of two overprotective older brothers having to let go, a couple that looks doomed from the beginning, a baby that may not make it, and a man who just wants to persue his admittedly odd career choice.On hiatus. I need to do some actual research for once in my life.





	1. New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sets of twins in one school?

 

New students are always something of a curiosity. Whether or not that's a good thing is debatable.

 

 

As Castiel Novak stood in front of the gawking, whispering tenth grade Math class, he couldn't help but wish that the ground would swallow him up. The familiar feeling of intimidation washed over him like an icy shower, and he shivered.

 

 

Sneaking a glance at his brother, he thanked whatever God might be listening that he wasn't alone. Jimmy faced forward, glaring at whoever had the audacity to look him in the eyes. Castiel wished that he wouldn't be so hostile toward new people, but he could see why.

 

 

He could also see why people were gawking. Identical twins in the same class were something of a novelty, he supposed. With their deep blue eyes, pitch black hair and good bone structure, many people had called them attractive, although Castiel wished they wouldn't.

 

 

"Class", said a sharp voice to his left. "Meet Castiel and James Novak, our new students. Boys, would you like to tell the class a little something about yourselves?"

 

 

Jimmy cleared his throat and said "I'm James. I like hot dogs." He looked at the teacher, who was staring at him with unimpressed brown eyes. "I'm also a bastard child of the Queen of England, sent here to infiltrate your educational system in hopes of taking over the world."

 

 

There was some smothered laughter, and a few people giggled. The teacher sighed. "That's fine, James. Please sit down. Castiel?"

 

 

Jimmy stalked towards the desks, and ended up sitting next to an amused looking redhead, who leaned forward when he started to speak.

 

 

"Um...I'm Castiel", he started hesitantly. "I was homeschooled until recently. Which I guess you know, because I'm here." Someone giggled. "Uh, I have a pet Terrier named Margaret."

 

 

The teacher waved her hand. "Please sit down, Castiel."

 

 

He went, blushing hard. He hated speaking in front of crowds.

 

 

The only other empty seat was next to a smirking blond boy. Castiel quickly sat down and resisted the urge to hide his face.

 

 

He risked a glance towards his brother. Jimmy was whispering with the redheaded girl, actually looking interested in what she was saying.

 

 

This wasn't entirely unprecedented, but still annoying. His brother was quite the flirt when he wanted to be, and had a habit of sleeping around. Castiel didn't have a problem with his brother being interested in sex, he just wished he didn't have to witness girl after girl being hooked and then dumped. He would step in, but he didn't want Jimmy to turn to alcohol instead. He'd seen that happen before, and it wasn't pretty.

 

 

Someone poked him in the back. He turned around quickly, looking into a pair of curious green eyes.

 

 

The boy sat back quickly, until Castiel could no longer feel his breath on his face.

 

 

"Your brother and my cousin are hitting it off, huh?", he said, laughing a bit.

 

 

Castiel stared at him. "Your cousin?", he asked stupidly.

 

 

"Yeah. Although I don't think he's gonna get too far, Crowley's celibate."

 

 

"Of course", Castiel agreed, confused.

 

 

"Hey, are you okay?", the boy asked. His eyebrows were drawn in concern. "You look kind of freaked out..."

 

 

"Me? Nope, I'm great. Wonderful.", Castiel said quickly. He leaned back and folded his hands on the desk.

 

 

Why couldn't he just talk to people like a normal person?

 

*

 

 

Meanwhile, in another classroom, a second set of twins were introducing themselves.

 

 

"I'm Michael, and I like _Buffy,_ hot dogs, actual dogs, and books.", the brunette said to the bored class.

 

 

"That's great, dear", the teacher mumbled distractedly.

 

 

Michael sat down in the back of the class, facing rigidly forward. His brown eyes stared directly at the blond boy, now alone in front of the crowd of twelfth graders.

 

 

The boy was tall, a little taller than him despite being his twin, and had sandy blond hair. His eyes, the same deep blue as their younger brothers, were staring at the floor.

 

 

"I'm Luke", he said in a monotone voice. "I am seventeen years old. I have a dog named Meg. I want to go onto medical school when I graduate."

 

 

A girl in front burst into surprised laughter. Michael glared at the back of her head as if he could make it spontaneously combust.

 

 

"That's nice, dear", said the distracted teacher. "Go sit down."

 

 

Lucifer shuffled toward the back. They'd have a person between them, but Michael was glad that his brother would be near him.

 

 

Luke hated crowds. They sometimes joked that was where Cassie got it from, but they knew he was just shy. He'd probably get over it in a few years.

 

 

Michael didn't know if Lucifer would. He hoped that this wouldn't be like the old school, but he didn't want to hope too hard. He knew he could protect his brother, though. He would stick to his side like glue.

 

 

Luke glanced at his chin, and made a face. Michael faced front again and sighed.

 

 

He didn't think he needed protection. Lucifer wanted Michael to "stop smothering him" and to "get it through his thick head that he wasn't eleven anymore". He _knew_ that Luke was an adult, or near enough. He _knew_ that when he went off to medical school, he would be alone. He really did. But he just wanted to keep him safe as long as he could.

 

 

"Okay, class", the biology teacher said tiredly. "Open your books to chapter one."

 

 

Lucifer brightened, and actively tried to keep down a grin as he flipped the pages. Michael turned his head and opened his book.

 


	2. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets most of the Novaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that some people are liking this. Thank you all for leaving kudos.

Jimmy hated school lunches.

 

He was really goddamn glad that Luce was obsessed with his routine and made absolutely sure they all had a packed lunch.

 

He took out his apple, sighing as he took the sticker off and flicked it to the floor. Cassie glared at him, but took out his own lunch in silence.

 

Getting Cassie mad wasn't an easy feet to accomplish, but once you'd done it, hoo boy, were you in trouble.

 

All he'd done was ask if the pretty blond boy was off limits or not. That was it! He hadn't even said he was going to fuck him, just asked if he _could._ Because he knew that Cassie had a tenancy to crush on 'nice guys', and he'd wanted to know if this guy was one of them. Cassie's crushes were off limits, and pretty much always had been.

 

"Hey, Jim-Jam", said a soft voice behind him. Jimmy turned to see Luce standing awkwardly in front of the table.

 

"Hey, Luke. How'd your classes go?", he asked.

 

Lucifer sat down next to him, close enough to reach but far enough apart that they weren't touching. "Okay. Biology was great. I really like Mrs Herche.", he grinned. Jimmy smiled, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Luce turned his head away and made a face, but didn't tell him to stop.

 

"That's good, Lulu", he mumbled, looking at his brother. He was glad that this was working out so far. Maybe there wouldn't be any trouble this time.

 

Castiel made a coughing noise.

 

Luce looked over at him guiltily. "Sorry, Cassie", he said.

 

Castiel waved his hand. "That's fine. Perfectly fine. It's all great."

 

Lucifer bit his lip. "You're...upset."

 

"No."

 

"Sad?", Luce guessed.

 

"Frustrated."

 

"What did I do?"

 

Castiel shook his head. "No, Lulu, it's not you. It's not Jimmy either, really, though he's part of it", he paused to glare at his twin. "It's just...crowds, and people. And trying to make a good impression. It's stressful."

 

Lucifer nodded. "Okay. Can I help?"

 

Cassie shook his head. "I'm dealing with it. How are you guys handling this?", he asked as he took a bite of his turkey sandwich.

 

"I'm fine", Jimmy said.

 

"Of course you are, you're a social butterfly."

 

"I am not. I'm a stud. Neither sex can resist me", he bragged smugly.

 

"Hmm. How's it going with that redhead?", Cassie asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Just fine", Jimmy said, looking away.

 

"Oooh, Jim-Jam having some trouble with the babes? Maybe they're not as easily played down here as they were in Springfield", Castiel cooed.

 

"You know Cassie, just because you don't approve of my extracurricular activities, that doesn't mean you get to throw shit at them", Jimmy snapped.

 

Lucifer held up his hands. "Hey", he said loudly. The twins looked over at him. "There's no need to be angry. Jimmy, what redhead?"

 

"Her name's Anna. She's nice, she's sexy, and she thinks I'm funny", said Jimmy, looking Cassie right in the eye.

 

"Anna?", Castiel asked, tilting his head. "I could have sworn-"

 

"You made a friend?", asked Lucifer happily. 

 

"No, he met a fuck buddy", Cassie muttered. 

 

*

 

Dean Winchester was screwed, and not in the fun way.

 

His damn cousin. He knew that she was just trying to be independent, to buck her mom's control, blah fucking blah.

 

Crowley had always been rebellious, not that Dean blamed her. She dyed her hair until the school dress code made her quit, she snuck out and went to stupid parties, she stole her Mom's car...

 

Her behavior seemed pretty unreasonable until you realized that compared to her mother, she was tame and demure.

 

 

This time, however, she'd gone too far.

 

Dean tried to calm himself down. All he'd heard was rumors so far. He just had to find his damn cousin and find put if she had finally gone insane from drinking too much tea.

 

Weaving his way through the traffic of tray carrying students, he tried not to crash into anyone.

 

"Hey, girlie!", he called, hoping to catch her attention. "Princess, you here?"

 

A slim hand waved, then beckoned forward from above a boy's head, and a flash of red hair.

 

He always forgot that Crowley was really short.

 

He jogged over as best as he could.

 

"Hey kid", he said when he got to the table. "What's all this about you hopping on a...train", he sputtered.

 

Crowley was standing on the bench between the Hot Twins from math class with her hands on her hips.

 

"I hate being short", she huffed, sitting back down and crossing her arms.

 

"Um...hi. Cas, right?", he said to the twin wearing blue.

 

He looked mildly amused. "Yes, I'm Castiel. I never got your name, though."

 

"Dean. I'm Dean. Hi."

 

"Hi."

 

The two stared at each other for an awkward amount of time.

 

"This is Jimmy", Cas said, pointing to his brother.

 

"James, to you.", the boy said snootily.

 

"Hi...James." Wow, real smooth Winchester.

 

"I'm Lucifer", the blond boy sitting across from his cousin announced. He stood up and approached Dean, getting way closer than he was comfortable with. He stuck out a hand.

 

Dean reached out and shook it, then dropped it. 'Lucifer' was really sweaty.

 

"It's good to meet you", Lucifer continued.  "I like your hair."

 

"Um...thank you?", said Dean awkwardly. "Good to meet you, too." he looked at Cas curiously.

 

"We're brothers", Cas explained. "Luce, you don't have to compliment the hair of everybody you meet."

 

"What else am I supposed to say?" Lucifer looked genuinely lost. "Michael told me to tell Hester that I liked her hair."

 

"Yeah, but she was a girl", Jimmy explained. "Most guys get awkward if you do that."

 

"Oh", Lucifer stared at the table in thought. "Okay."

 

Dean stood there feeling awkward until Crowley said "So. Dean, what were you yammering about?"

 

"Uh.", Dean tried to find his brain. "Not here." He didn't want her to get bitchy and defensive, and broaching the whole "I heard you're planning to run away from your abusive mother" thing in front of people would probably scare her.

 

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Okay...", she muttered. "How's Sammy?", she asked.

 

Dean grinned. "He's good. The little nerd started the last Harry Potter book yesterday."

 

She smiled. "He's gonna love it. Do _not_ give him spoilers."

 

"I would never."

 

"Uh huh. Sure. How's everything with him and that mangy mutt?"

 

Dean sat on the edge of the table. "He loves the damn thing. I keep trying to tell him it'll eat Charlie in her sleep, but he won't listen."

 

"Charlie would kick that mutt's ass."

 

"She might", Dean conceded.

 

"What mutt?", the blond boy asked curiously.

 

"My little brother got a dog. This huge, mangy beast, that we think is half Husky half Sharpe. It's all wrinkly and it's fur feels like tiny little spikes when you touch it."

 

"Sounds horrible", said James.

 

"It's kind of cute, actually, if it didn't jump on me every time I walk in, follow me around everywhere I go, and make my hands itch when I touch it."

 

"Are you allergic to dogs?", Castiel asked.

 

"Nope, just this one. Everybody in the family is, though, including Sammy", Dean said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Hey", said a new voice from right behind him. "Anna Banana. Watcha doin' hanging out with the freak?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is going on hiatus. I need to do some research and flesh out this story better. The good news is (if anybody's interested?) I'm considering trying my hand at writing non-sexual age play. Please, please please tell me if that's a good idea. I really don't want to screw this up more than I already have!


End file.
